


Seize The Day

by Basmathgirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Fertility Issues, Pregnancy, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18342119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: The Doctor and Donna continue their plan to have a baby.A  companion piece tocynthia2015’s “Seize”.





	Seize The Day

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** all I own is the numb bum from sitting on a waiting room chair.  
>  **A/N:** written partly as a lovely way to cope with a hospital waiting room.

Gazing despondently at their surroundings, Donna huffed, “A Clinic. A fertility clinic.”

They were sat on modern utility chairs in a stark white waiting room.

The Doctor nodded patiently. “Yes, that’s what it is.”

“I cannot believe that you have brought me to a fertility clinic.”

“A clinic for fertility,” he confirmed. “All very reasonable, in the circumstances.”

“Also rather shaming,” she mumbled.

“Why?”

Her left eyebrow quirked upwards. “Why?! Why, you ask.”

In response, he gazed longingly at the exit doors for a moment. “Yes, apparently that is what I am asking.”

“Because…” She floundered then, trying to find the right words to express her emotions. “These places remind you that you’ve failed some basic biological functions.”

His startled face aimed for a comforting expression. “There’s no need to feel that way. We all need a little help.” He gave her shoulder a nudge with his own. “And even normal humans fail at getting pregnant 60% of the time after fertilisation.”

“‘Normal’?” she queried. “Are you implying that I’m not normal anymore.”

“I certainly am,” he jubilantly retorted. “Who wants to be normal anyway? Pft. Boring!” He smiled his widest smile. “As a human-Time Lord hybrid, you must have anticipated some problems to appear.”

“I suppose so,” she agreed, somewhat reluctantly. “But did it have to involve cat nuns?”

“They are the best authority in the universe!” he enthused. 

“Or New New-whatever Earth.” She sighed. “Sometimes I wonder if this is all part of the ‘this is where I went with Rose’ grand tour.”

“No. I did that with Martha. Don’t need to again,” he argued. “Unless you particularly wanted to see the Face of Boe.”

“I’d rather see him as Jack, if I’m honest,” she smirked. “Much more user friendly.”

He visibly bristled. “So I remember. You were rather taken with him. Don’t know why, and don’t really care.”

“Says you,” she retorted.

Knowing when to cut his losses, he requested, “Can we talk about the baby instead?”

“Yeah. Alright.” She mentally scored herself one point. “These cat nuns… will they judge me as harshly as Earth nuns?”

“No, I shouldn’t think so. Not now they no longer see humans as a much lesser species.”

She noted the hint of a boast. “Was that thanks to you?”

“I like to think so,” he admitted and winked. “The power of a touch of love, and all that.”

“Makes it sound as though you shagged them all rotten,” she commented.

“Donna!” he exclaimed in horror. “I would never… Never even crossed… Why do you tease me like this?”

“Because it’s fun.”

Before he could finish glaring at her, a nursing cat nun called out, “Donna Noble. If you and your partner would both come through, please.” 

“It’s show time,” they both instantly whispered to each other, and giggled that they’d done so. 

Together, they followed the nurse. Onwards to the next adventure.


End file.
